But I want to be a dog!
by sabrina.starlight
Summary: Sirus, Remus, and Lupin discuss becoming animaguses in the great hall. Lily and Peter join the conversation.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be the happiest girl in the world right now. But sadly, I don't. :(**

"You are _not_ becoming a dog Sirius!" Remus bellowed loudly.

"Come on mate!" James cut in, lighting punching his arm, "We want to do this.. for_ you_," he added softly.

"Becoming an animagus want do anything for me," Remus argued back.

"You don't have to go through this alone. We want to prove to you that we'll always be with you," Sirius remarked.

"That's very generous Sirius," Remus noted suspiciously.

"Well I'm just a generous kind of guy." James raised eyebrows at his friend. "Yep, that's me, 'Sirius the Generous'. Hey, that rhymes!" James rolled his eyes.

"Have you been in the fire whiskey again?" Remus asked. James snorted in his pumpkin juice.

"What? I have to be drunk to be generous?" he asked offended.

"In your case, yes."

"I resent that!" Sirius barked.

James chuckled. "He's looking forward to being a dog," he explained.

Remus's jaw dropped, "What the bloody hell for? _Fleas_?"

"No!" Sirius retorted.

"Then why?" Remus questioned.

"I want to experience the exciting thrills of being a beautiful and caring creature."

"He thinks it is a babe magnet," James cut in.

"That too," Sirius added grinning.

"A _babe magnet_?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed with satisfaction, "Girls _love_ dogs!" James made a loud cough that sounded oddly like Jessica.

Remus smirked, "You mean _Jessica_ loves dogs."

"Jessica?" Sirius shrugged carelessly, "Jessica who?"

James laughed loudly, "The one you've been obsessing over since third year!"

"Oh, _that_ Jessica."

Remus rolled his eyes, "And you think becoming an _illegal _animagus will get her attention?"

Sirius smirked with mischief, "Perhaps not. But, there's _always_ the benefit of going into the girls locker rooms with a wagging tail, so ladies in nothing but towels -" James made a cough sounding like Jessica again, "will come trotting over to pet my shinning coat of fur.."

"Full of fleas," James added smirking. Remus snorted.

"Well we can't all be cared for by owners like _you _are James," Sirius said smugly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" James asked, glaring at him.

"Well it's not exactly a secret that Lily has you tied around her precious little finger. Next thing you know you'll be on a leash!"

"Shut up Sirius," Remus grunted.

"What? You've noticed it too. Tell me something James," he said, turning back to face him, "When was the last time you poked fun at Snape?" James's jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

"Leave it alone Sirius," Remus warned.

He sighed reluctantly, "I was only joking mate," he said, nudging James in the side.

James's glared faltered a little, "You know Lily has a soft spot for him," he mumbled.

"I don't see why. He's nothing but scum," Sirius added.

"Remus rolled his eyes, "You made that assumption back in first year. Hated him before you even spoke to him."

"Well, he _is_ in slytherin," James said softly.

"Exactly!" Sirius yelled satisfied, "See? I can't help but hate him." Remus didn't agree, but laughed non-the-less.

"So, back to us becoming animaguses.."

"What was that James?" Lily asked walking over with Peter.

"Nothing - it was nothing," He said quickly. Lily eyed him suspiciously while taking her seat beside him. Peter sat by Remus.

"We were discussing my love for dogs," Sirius said while winking at the confused Peter.

Then it dawned on him, "Oh you're talking about becoming anim-" he was cut off by Remus shoving a chicken leg down his throat.

"Yes Peter we're talking about _that_," He sneered glaring at him. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on?" she inquired.

"We were discussing my dream," Sirius said before any one else had the chance to speak.

"Oh?' Lily quirked. Her suspicious gaze softened. "Well, what was it about?"

"I had a dream I was a dog," he said with a smirk. Remus stopped eating to glare at him.

"A dog?" Lily repeated dumbfounded.

Sirius nodded trying not to laugh, "But then this mean, grumpy, bullheaded werewolf came into the picture and told me I wasn't worthy of being a dog, _or_ his friend. This _particular _werewolf seemed to believe that no one else out there should bear his burden with him." Remus smiled softly. Maybe he wasn't being _completely_ fair, he thought. "And then the wolves came.." Sirius finished dramatically. James and Remus laughed. Peter rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

Lily blinked a few times, not sure what to say. "Have you been in the Fire Whiskey again?" she finally asked.

"Why does everyone always think that?" he grunted and went back to his food.

Lily sighed and looked over at James questionably. He shook his head in a way that said, 'I have no idea.' Lily glared at him, but let it pass. She'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now she was going to enjoy eating lunch with her boyfriend, and the three best people she's ever known. _Nothing_ could break them apart. They would stand together.. Until the very end.

**(Author's Note: Eh.. Not my best, but I thought it was enjoyable. I'm not planning on continuing it. I already have two other stories I'm working on. But, maybe after I finish those I'll take this story somewhere, but for now.. Review!)**


End file.
